


I will always protect you ... and love you

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie is an ideal boyfriend, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roger loves him very much, injection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Poor Roger is afraid of the injection. Dear Freddie looks after him
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 15





	I will always protect you ... and love you

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Freddie was here. One day they will meet in paradise ...

Freddie felt guilty about having to give Roger an injection. He didn't want his beloved boy to be afraid of him. However, he had to do it.  
Recently, tragic events took place in their lives. Roger had a car accident and was in hospital for a few weeks. Freddie was sitting with him all the time. Now Roger has to take anticoagulant injections. Freddie begs him every day to agree.  
Freddie entered the room with the first aid kit. Roger was lying on the couch reading a book. He immediately realized what was going on.  
"Freddie, please, no." Roger looked at him in horror.  
"I have to do this honey. It's for your own good. I love you very much."  
Roger looked at him and tears flowed down his beautiful face.  
"It hurts a lot."  
"I know, my love. I will be with you always."  
Roger hugged him. Freddie rested his chin on his head and gently caressed his back. After a moment Roger released him.  
"Do it."  
"Very good, honey."  
Roger rolled up his shirt. Freddie washed his hands and prepared everything. He kissed Roger.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes."  
After a while it was all over. It hurt but Freddie quickly calmed the sobbing boy. He kissed every piece of his beloved's body. They lay down and turned on the television. "  
"Freddie"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Thank you for everything."  
"Being with you is the best thing in the world. I love you."  
Roger looked at him with love. After a while he felt it was the right moment.  
"Close your eyes honey. I have a surprise.  
Freddie closed his eyes. Roger went somewhere and returned with the ring. He knelt before Freddie and asked him to open his eyes.  
Freddie opened it and was shocked.  
"You are the love of my life Freddie. You passed the exam when you didn't leave me after the accident. You look after me and love me every day. I can't find a better one and I don't want to. Will you marry me?"  
Freddie picked him up and put him on his lap .  
"I should propose to you, my love. You are always faster. And I love you for that."  
He kissed Roger's hands and cheeks and allowed himself to put on the ring. They went to wash and lay, as usual, snuggled, in bed.  
"Tomorrow we will go and buy you a ring too. And I will kneel before you." Freddie said and stroked the beloved's beautiful hair.  
"Good. And we'll get married in Bali."  
Freddie smiled. Roger fell asleep in his arms after a while. Freddie stared at the ceiling. He thanked the heavens that Roger was safe and with him.  
He will always protect him. He will love him the most in the world.


End file.
